powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02
Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 (冒険戦隊デジレンジャー ０２, Bōken Sentai Dejirenjā Zero Tsū, translated as Adventure Squadron Digiranger 02, also commonly written as Digiranger Zero Two) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai & a direct sequel to Bouken Sentai Digiranger. Its theme is a homage to Digimon Adventure 02. Story A new generation of Digirangers, composed of three new teenagers, as well as Hikari & Takeru from the original Digiranger series, are given a new kind of Digivice known as D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Henshin, using a device called a Digimental, so they & their Digimon can transform in the presence of Dark Towers. They eventually stop the Digimon Kaiser, Ken Ichijouji, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents for his evil deeds & joins the Digirangers as they fight two evil Digimon named Archnemon & Mummymon. Archnemon has a unique power to turn the Dark Towers into super-strong, artificial Digimon under her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of the Jogres process, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Yukio Oikawa, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Seed from inside Ken & implants it into other children who wish for the greatness that the old, evil Ken had. Those seed develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the Digirangers confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Iori's father. Hiroki & Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World & dreaming of going there one day, but Hiroki dies before they could go together, causing Oikawa great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, Vamdemon from the first Digiranger season, now reborn as BelialVamdemon. Unlike the original Digiranger, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, Digiranger 02 characters shuttle back & forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of Digirangers from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them & their wishes to return the Digital World to a peaceful world again. Oikawa, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital & the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. Characters Digirangers Old Digirangers Allies Digimon *Gennai *Qinglongmon & the Harmonious Ones Other Digirangers *V-mon Australia *Ganimon *Pukamon *Hangyomon *Gizamon China *Octmon *Octmon *Octmon *Hanumon France *Floramon *Elecmon *Gazimon *Gottsumon *Vegimon *Evilmon India *Meramon Japan *Hiroshi Shibata **Nyokimon *Keiko Kurata **YukimiBotamon *Noriko Kawada **Punimon *Takashi Yoshizawa **Poyomon Mexico *Gottsumon Russia *Unimon *Snimon *Kuwagamon Siberia *Yukidarumon United States of America *Tortamon *Centalmon *Betamon *FlareLizarmon *Yukidarumon *Airdramon *Terriermon *Chocomon Vietnam *Gorimon Family *Jun Motomiya *Momoe Inoue *Chizuru Inoue *Mantarou Inoue *Hiroki Hida *Chikara Hida *Osamu Ichijouji *Haruhiko Takenouchi *Shuu Kido Villains *BelialVamdemon **Yukio Oikawa ***Archnemon & Mummymon ****Digimon Kaiser *****Chimairamon *****Devimon ****BlackWarGreymon ***Dagomon **Millenniumon **Demon ***Demon Corps *Wendimon *Armagemon *Pukumon Arsenal *D-3 Digivice *D-Terminal **Digimentals Digimon System Armor Transformation System *Fladramon **V-mon **Digimental of Courage *Lighdramon **V-mon **Digimental of Friendship *Holsmon **Hawkmon **Digimental of Love *Shurimon **Hawkmon **Digimental of Purity *Digmon **Armadimon **Digimental of Knowledge *Sabmarimon **Armadimon **Digimental of Honesty *Pegasmon **Patamon **Digimental of Hope *Nefertimon **Tailmon **Digimental of Light Jogres Transformation *Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode (w/ Omegamon's data) **Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode ***Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode ****Paildramon *****XV-mon ******V-mon *****Stingmon ******Wormmon *Silphymon **Aquilamon ***Hawkmon **Tailmon *Shakkoumon **Ankylomon ***Armadimon **Angemon ***Patamon Episodes #The Inheritor of Courage (勇気を受け継ぐ者 Yūki o Uketsugu Mono) #Digital Gate Open (デジタルゲートオープン Dejitaru Gēto Ōpun) #Digimental Up (デジメンタルアップ Dejimentaru Appu) #King of the Darkness, Digimon Kaiser (闇の王デジモンカイザー Yami no Ō Dejimon Kaizā) #Destroy the Dark Tower (ダークタワーを倒せ Dāku Tawā o Taose) #A Dangerous Picnic (危険なピクニック Kikenna Pikunikku) #Hikari's Memories (ヒカリノキオク Hikari no Kioku) #The Digimon Kaiser's Loneliness (デジモンカイザーの孤独 Dejimon Kaizā no Kodoku) #The Evil Ring's Magic Wild Run (イービルリング魔力の暴走 Ībiru Ringu Maryoku no Bōsō) #The Enemy is MetalGreymon (敵はメタルグレイモン Teki wa MetaruGureimon) #Blue Lightning, Ligh DigiBlue (青い稲妻ライデジブルー Aoi Inazuma Rai Deji Burū) #Duel on the Digimon Meadow (デジモン牧場の決闘 Dejimon Bokujō no Kettō) #The Call of Dagomon (ダゴモンの呼び声 Dagomon no Yobigoe) #Shuri DigiRed of the Wind (疾風のシュリデジレッド Hayate no Shuri Deji Reddo) #Shuri DigiRed's Martial Arts Chronicle (シュリデジレッド武芸帳 Shuri Deji Reddo Bugei-chō) #Sabmari DigiYellow's Escape from the Bottom of the Sea (サブマリデジイエロー海底からの脱出 Sabumari Deji Ierō Kaitei kara no Dasshutsu) #Odaiba Memorial (お台場メモリアル Odaiba Memoriaru) #Follow the Kaiser's Base! (カイザーの基地を追え! Kaizā no Kichi o Oe!) #Composite Monster Chimairamon (合成魔獣キメラモン Gōsei Majū Kimeramon) #Superior Transformation! Golden Magna DigiBlue (超绝変身！黄金のマグナデジブルー Chōzetsu Henshin! Kogane no Maguna Deji Burū) #Goodbye, Ken... (サヨナラ、賢ちゃん．．． Sayonara, Ken-chan...) #Brave Transformation! XV-mon (豪勇変身！エクスブイモン Gōyū Henshin! EkusuBuimon) #When a Digivice is Painted by Darkness (デジヴァイスが闇に染まる時 Digivaisu ga Yami ni Somaru Toki) #Armored of the Earth, Ankylomon (大地の装甲アンキロモン Daichi no Sōkō Ankiromon) #Knight of the Skies, Aquilamon (大空の騎士アクィラモン Ōzora no Kishi Akuiramon) #Jogress Now, Two Hearts become One (ジョグレス 今、心をひとつに Joguresu Ima Kokoro o Hitotsu ni) #Invincible Union! Paildramon (無敵合体！ パイルドラモン Muteki Gattai! Pairudoramon) #The Insect Master's Trap!! (昆虫使いの罠！！ Bagu Tsukai no Wana!!) #Arachnemon, The Spider Woman's Mistake (アルケニモン 蜘蛛女のミス Arukenimon Kumojo no Misu) #The Dark Ultimate, BlackWarGreymon (暗黒究極体ブラックウォーグレイモン Ankoku Kyūkyokutai BurakkuWōGureimon) #Love Storm: Silphymon (愛の嵐シルフィーモン Ai no Arashi Shirufīmon) #Mysterious Ruin, Holy Stone (謎の遺跡ホーリーストーン Nazo no Iseki Hōrī Stōn) #Today Miyako is in Kyoto (今日のミヤコは京の都 Kyō no Miyako wa Kyō no Miyako) #Defend the Holy Point (ホーリーポイントを守れ Hōrī Pointo o Mamore) #Assault! BlackWarGreymon (爆進！ ブラックウォーグレイモン Bakushin! BurakkuWōGureimon) #Steel Angel, Shakkoumon (鋼の天使シャッコウモン Hagane no Tenshi Shakkoumon) #Gigantic Ultimate, Qinglongmon (巨大究極体チンロンモン Kyodai Kyūkyoku Chinronmon) #Holy Night, Digimon Great Reunion! (ホーリーナイト デジモン大集合！''Hōrī Naito Dejimon Ōshūgō!) #All Sally Out! Imperialdramon (全員出動！ インペリアルドラモン ''Zen'in Shutsudō! Imperiarudoramon) #New York & Hong Kong, The Battle Royal! (ニューヨーク香港大混戦！''Nyū Yōku Honkon Daikonsen!) #Coral & Versailles, The Rebel Fight! (サンゴとベルサイユ大乱戦！''Sango to Berusaiyu Dairansen!) #Love & Borscht, The Fierce Fight! (恋とボルシチ大激戦！''Koi to Borushichi Daigekisen!) #Attack of the Demon Corps (デーモン軍団の襲来 ''Dēmon Gundan no Shūrai) #The Deadly Struggle with the Dark Digimon (暗黒デジモンとの死闘 Ankoku Dejimon to no Shitō) #The Gate of Darkness (暗黒のゲート Ankoku no Gēto) #BlackWarGreymon vs WarGreymon (ブラックウォーグレイモンＶＳウォーグレイモン BurakkuWōGureimon VS WōGureimon) #The Seal of BlackWarGreymon (ブラックウォーグレイモンの封印 BurakkuWōGureimon no Fūin) #Terror! BelialVamdemon (恐怖！ ベリアルヴァンデモン Kyōfu! BeriaruVandemon) #The Last Armor Transformation (最後のアーマー変容 Saigo no āmā Hen'yō) #Our Digital World (ぼくらのデジタルワールド Bokura no Dejitaru Wārudo) Movies #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Transformation!! The Golden Digimentals (冒険戦隊デジレンジャー02デジモンハリケーン上陸！/超绝変換！黄金のデジメンタル Bōken Sentai Dejirenjā Zero Tsū Dejimon Harikēn Jōriku! / Chouzetsu Henkan! Kogane no Dejimentaru) #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Diablomon's Counterattack (冒険戦隊デジレンジャー02ディアボロモンの逆襲 Bōken Sentai Dejirenjā Zero Tsū Diablomon no Gyakushuu) Video Games #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Tag Tamers #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: D-1 Tamers Soundtracks #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02: Armor Transformation to the Unknown #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Drama CD: The Door to Summer #Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Original Story: -Spring- See Also Category:Series Category:Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Reynoman